


哥哥妄想症候群 中（和谐部分）

by theOnlyGayInTheVillage



Category: HIStory 2: Crossing The Line
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 04:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14347716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theOnlyGayInTheVillage/pseuds/theOnlyGayInTheVillage
Summary: 此章节为车，清水部分在LOFTER：http://zhenshangweiyijinyoudegai.lofter.com/post/443904_1293d156





	哥哥妄想症候群 中（和谐部分）

振武将下巴抵在振文的肩膀上，嘴唇轻轻擦过他的后劲，立刻引起了怀里的人一阵颤抖。  
“不要这样……”  
“怎样？”  
振武心不在焉地问着，有一下没一下地蹭着振文似乎很敏感的脖子。  
怀中的人开始不安地扭动起来。  
“不要弄我了啦，很痒……”  
真可爱。无论是生气的样子，哭泣的样子，害羞的样子，还是担心被自己讨厌的样子，这样的弟弟让振武觉得非常的可爱。  
“你又不怕痒。”  
振武嘴角带着笑意继续着动作。振文的挣扎变得激烈起来。  
“嗯……”  
想要看看弟弟是不是又被自己惹哭了，振武抬起了后者的下巴。突然被迫抬起头的振文眼角还泛着红，哭过后湿润的双眸有些失神地望着他。被这样的眼神看着，王振武突然觉得周围的空气变热了起来。  
他用拇指抹去振文眼角残留的眼泪，然后凑过去亲了一下他的脸颊。  
退开的时候，面对的是对方震惊的表情。  
“你……”  
振文睁大双眼，一时说不出话来。  
“怎么了？”  
“你、你干嘛亲我啦……”  
“怕你再哭啊。”  
“我没哭。”  
被否认了。振武笑了笑，说：  
“好啦，你没有哭。”  
“又不是小孩了，亲什么脸。”  
振文嘀咕着松开了怀抱，想要起身。  
不想要他离开，想继续抱着他。这是第一个从振武脑子里冒出来的想法。  
“难道你想亲别的地方？”  
他脱口而出。  
“啊？”  
振文坐在他身边回过头看着依然躺在那儿的振武，像是不敢相信自己刚刚听到的话一样。  
“喂，我们再来练习一次吧，跟两年前一样。”  
振武十分好奇如今的弟弟，还会不会答应跟自己做那样的事。  
听完他的话的振文，表情突然变得一片空白，振武不知道他在想些什么。  
短暂的沉默后，振文终于开口道：  
“你还记得？”  
振武仰视着他，点了点头。  
振文目不转睛地注视着他，仿佛在观察振武是否在说谎。  
“你……想再做一次？”  
振武耸了耸肩，似乎在讲“为什么不？”  
振文深吸了一口气，神情里满是犹豫。然而即便如此，最终，他还是附身吻住了振武。  
一开始只是有一下没一下的轻啄，渐渐地振武却开始不满足起来。他伸手将振文拉倒在自己身上，用力回吻了过去。身上的男人像是得到了鼓励一般，变化着角度在他的嘴唇上吸吮着。  
一想到对方接吻的经验也许比自己丰富，振武内心就莫名地急切以来。  
“张嘴……”  
在接吻的间隙振武轻声说道。  
舌尖相触的一瞬间带来了一阵酥麻感，让他的呼吸不由地加重了。他慢慢支起上半身，抱着振文转了个身，将他压在了身下。  
“振武……”  
光是被弟弟低声喊着名字，就已经让他兴奋不已。他与身下的男人四目相触，不知道此时这股强烈的冲动究竟是什么。  
然而振文却没有给他太多的时间思考，他伸出双手环住他的脖子将他拉了下来。四片嘴唇再次狠狠地贴在了一起。  
“唔……”  
振武舔过振文的上颚，后者的呼吸突然变得更加急促。他如同发现了新大陆一样又尝试着舔了几次，身下的男人竟然开始颤抖起来。  
“啊……哈……”  
房间里充满了两个男人浓重的呼吸声和口水声，在振武听来就像催情剂一般让人欲罢不能。身体紧贴在一起，互相舔弄着嘴唇，吸吮着彼此的舌头，只是这样，就足够让他的下半身开始发烫，蠢蠢欲动。这样下去，会不会硬起来？振武不得不放开了振文。  
振文不满地咕哝了一声，刚刚还紧闭着的双眼此时疑惑地看着突然停下来的哥哥。  
又是这种欲求不满的眼神。振武轻轻扯动了一下嘴角。  
“你表情好色哦。”  
“ 啊？”  
还没等对方开口，振武又继续说道：  
“不会是在想什么色色的事吧？”  
振文别过头去。  
“才没有。”  
因为激烈的亲吻而敞开的浴袍前衿仿佛在召唤着他的青睐，振武受不了诱惑地低下头去啃咬裸露在外的皮肤。  
“你……你才在想色色的事吧。”  
振文喘着气对着身上这个不安分的男人说道。  
“你怎么知道？”  
振武边亲边问。  
“不是说练习接吻吗？你现在在干嘛？”  
你明明一副很享受的样子啊。振武没有把心里的想法说出口。  
“不想做点别的什么吗？”  
振武这样说着，将手伸进了弟弟的浴袍。  
“振、振武……”  
轻微的抗议声听在耳朵里显得格外的煽情，惹得振武背脊一阵甜蜜的酥麻，刚刚已经安分下来的下半身又开始灼热起来。  
“你多久没自己做了？”  
一边问着并不在意答案的问题，一边抚摸着弟弟柔软的腹部，振武转而啃咬起对方的耳朵来。  
“嗯……啊……振武……”  
振文的手轻轻地抵着振武，手上却没有任何反抗的动作。振武得寸进尺地将手向下伸去。  
“啊，已经硬了。”  
振文剧烈地颤抖了一下，开始扭动着身体想要摆脱另一个男人的触碰。  
“你在干嘛啦！太过分了啦！”  
连这种毫无作用的反抗也显得特别可爱，振武仿佛找了魔一般一边亲吻着振文的耳朵，一边握着后者已经半硬的阴茎上下套弄起来。  
“唔……啊！啊！”  
振文发出了快要窒息般的呻吟，然后立刻红着脸咬住了嘴唇。因为太过羞耻而再次湿润的眼睛，为了防止叫出来而被牙齿咬得通红的嘴唇，振武觉得这样的弟弟自己怎么看都看不够。  
等他发觉的时候，两人已经再次吻在了一起。振武温柔地吸着振文柔软的舌头，将对方动情的呻吟堵在了喉咙里。  
一旦开始这样做了，就根本不想停下来。振武有生以来第一次有了这样的感觉。  
“别人帮你做的时候更舒服吧？”  
振文紧闭着眼睛胡乱地点了点头，微微挺动着下半身，将坚硬的阴茎送进振武握起的拳头里。  
真是个小色鬼。振武想。  
“一起的话可能更舒服哦。”  
振武说完突然松开振文已经变得坚挺无比的下体，跪了起来。  
振文的眼睛睁开一条缝，不解地看着哥哥。  
“我也很难受啊。”  
哥哥明显隆起的裤裆使得振文的呼吸变得更重了。他慢慢坐起来，敞开的浴袍从肩头滑落，看起来像是在故意诱惑振武一般。  
“就一起做一次吧，你都这样了。”  
振武说着意有所指地瞟了振文的下半身一眼。振文咽了咽口水，缓缓地伸出手将眼前男人的睡裤拉了下来。  
火热的男性器官直接接触到了屋内的空气。王振文倒吸一口气，视线停留在这个早已精神抖擞的家伙上。  
光被这样看着就已经忍不住了，振武迫不及待地栖身上去，覆盖在了振文身上。  
振文的浴袍已经彻底敞开，蔓延到前胸的红晕，平坦的腹部，以及下半身仍然挺立着的那个器官全都一览无余。和自己相同的男性身体，此刻对振武来说，却比最性感的色情片女演员还要让人兴奋。  
嘴唇再次来到对方早已通红的耳廓上舔舐起来，振武低声说：  
“用手摸一下嘛，我好难受哦。”  
本以为振文不会做，却见他颤抖着握住了自己的下体。振武低下头看着这个不可思议的画面：弟弟白皙修长的手指正握在他硬到发疼的阴茎上。  
“动一下嘛……”  
仿佛受到了振武低沉的声音的催眠，振文的手开始慢慢撸动起来。  
“嗯……好舒服哦……”  
振武情不自禁地低吟出来。他再次吻上振文，轻车熟路地撬开对方的嘴唇让彼此的舌头交缠在一起，接着持续着接吻的姿势分开振文的双腿，让两人毫无遮掩的下半身贴在了一起。  
“啊……”  
振文轻喘出声，不由自主地拱起了腰。  
“振武……啊……”  
振文呻吟着松开了手。换振武握住两人都已完全勃起的性器，腰部则开始前后摆动起来。  
“啊！嗯……唔……哈……振……”  
两人已被前液打湿的性器毫无障碍的相互摩擦着。像是忍受不了这太过强烈的快感似的，振文哭喊着摇起头。  
“不、不行了……唔……嗯……”  
嘴巴再次被堵住，振文只能承受着快感有气无力地回吻着。  
振武温柔地舔舐着振文的口腔，腰部却加快了摆动的速度，惹得身下的人发出一阵啜泣。  
“我、我不行了……啊！”  
振文挺动着腰释放了出来，然后便失神地看着天花板。他大口大口喘着气，显然还没有从高潮中回过神来，因情欲而绯红的脸颊上还粘着湿漉漉的发丝。这幅异常色情的景象让振武再也无法忍受地跟着射了出来。  
情事过后的二人懒洋洋地躺在床上，腹部黏糊糊的一片狼藉。  
“你好重哦。”  
振文推了推还趴在自己身上的振武。振武翻了个身躺在了他身边。他伸手从床头的柜子上抽了几张纸巾，胡乱地擦掉了两人的精液、当他再次看向振文时，发现他已经闭着眼睡着了。  
振武给他盖上了被子，又看了一会儿弟弟的睡颜，然后自言自语道：  
“当初说要照顾你的时候，可没想到是这种‘照顾’……”


End file.
